Shut UP and Dance with Me
by cassiareyes
Summary: Years later when asked the question of when they knew they were destined to be together, they both went back to this night. It's possible it was the dark lights of the room that had made it happen, or maybe it was her blue dress. Either way, this night meant something to the both of them. ONE-SHOT


The heavy music pounded through the club. Various young witches and wizards bounced along with the music while others chose to bob their heads and watch the others dance.

One such wizard sat in the corner, only spotted if you were looking for him. He ran his hand through his dark brown hair and looked around at the jumping young adults. His brown eyes, hidden behind a pair of glasses, centered around one person in particular. Even in the dark club, her fiery pomegranate hair stood out.

Dancing along with the mass, her dance moves fit right in. The whole lot of them were bloody terrible dancers but luckily, this music only required them to jump with the beat.

When she turned to look at him, she smiled and waved him over. He lifted up his drink, indicating he was fine where he was. She shook her head and started making her way over to him. Rather than get up and meet her, he leaned into the booth and watched her approach. When she arrived, she slid in next to him and leaned in very closely.

"Come dance with me," her voice beckoned like a siren.

He chucked at her attempt to seduce him and shook his head.

"Please," a sultriness had found its way into her voice, probably due to the amount of alcohol she had consumed. James just looked at her, a small smile slipping onto his face, as he thanked Merlin he had not had any alcohol that night.

She was wearing a light blue dress with side sleeves. It reached mid-thigh and swayed along with her every moves. He remembered how his heart had skipped a beat when he first saw her walking down the steps from the head dorms. Her hair was completely down, unlike her usual style of having a wand holding it up precariously, and she had minimal amounts of make-up, only used to accent her natural beauty. The moments he saw her he knew he wouldn't be consuming any alcohol that night. He couldn't afford to loose his inhibitions around her, especially now that they were friends. It had taken a while for Lily to forgive him after 5th year and it had taken even longer for them to completely trust each other. Now with both of them as the Heads, they spent just about every minute together and he wasn't prepared to lose her because of a stupid drunk kiss.

As James contemplated their friendship, Lily leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder. He watched her curiously, wondering what she was up to.

"Please James, I don't like dancing alone." James smiled and brushed away the hair that was falling into her hair.

"It looks to me like you were perfectly fine up there." Her lips turned into a slight pout as she begged him with her eyes. He stared back with equal, if not more, determination to not get on that dance floor.

Lily finally sighed and leaned back into the booth. She grabbed James' butterbeer and began drinking out of it. As he watched her sip on his drink, he asked her if she was okay.

Lily sighed, put the drink down, looked him in the eye, and shrugged. James put his arm around her and pulled her into his side.

"I hate him, you know?" Lily said.

"Who?"

"Voldemort, obviously," she answered.

James stared back in shock of her use of his name. Lily just shrugged.

"I'm too pissed right now to give a damn," she said.

He looked at her sadly as she glared at the butterbeer. He had watched her work all summer on applications to various papers. That week, she had received her seventeenth and final rejection letter. Even though Lily was absolutely brilliant at writing and had great recommendations, no papers were hiring muggle-borns at the moment. Lily had a panic attack, wondering what she would do in the future. She had no muggle qualifications and couldn't get a job anywhere in the wizarding world. Her sister had already sold their parents home in preparation for her wedding. Lily was afraid she wouldn't have anywhere to go after graduation.

James obviously had plans to make sure this never happened but he wasn't about to tell her that he was planning to buy a flat for all of them to live in once they left Hogwarts. From then on he knew they would figure out the rest.

No, he couldn't tell her that. Instead he had promised to take her out to a club on Friday night to cheer her up, and James Potter was never one to break promises.

"Come on," he said as he pulled her out of the booth.

"Where are we gong?" she asked.

"I'm going to dance with you," he answered. Her emerald eyes sparkled with happiness and in that moment James knew he would do anything for this girl.

Lily bounced in front of him and pulled his hand along. When they reached the dance floor, Lily started bouncing up and down. James just laughed and shook his head. He put his hand on her waist and brought her down.

Even though Lily loved to dance, she was horrid at it. James on the other hand, was just the opposite. While he didn't particularly enjoy dancing, he excelled at it.

So when he grabbed Lily's hips and started swaying, she knew she was a goner. James flipped her around so she could feel his hot breath dancing on her neck. Rather than going to the beat of the music, James showed Lily the song was much more complex than that. With every sway of their hips, an overlapping harmony was revealed.

"You look quite nice in that dress," James voice whispered seductively behind her. The only coherent response Lily was able to form at the moment was a gentle hum of gratitude.

"Loosen up Lily."

Up until that moment, Lily hadn't realized just how stiff she was. James tugged her closer and began to move his hands up and down her ribcage, showing her how to move with the song. He slid his hands down her bare arms and brought them up behind and around his neck.

"You're holding back," he muttered softly.

"Shut up and dance with me." James chuckled at her response and kept up with the rhythm of the song.

As song after song passed, James and Lily didn't slow their dance. At one point, Lily flipped over so that she was looking up into James' eyes. Although his eyes were clouded over with lust that Lily could only hope was for her, they held a twinkle of worry for her.

Lily tightly embraced James. He had snuck her out of Hogwarts and danced with her all night just to cheer her up. For that, she couldn't be more grateful.

Lily leaned up to James' ear and whispered a quick thank you with a peck to his cheek. When she pulled back to look at him, his cheeks were tinted pink and he had a surprised smile.

Nothing eventful happened the rest of the night. They finished dancing early in the morning and snuck back into Hogwarts.

Although nothing big had happened that night, years later when asked the question of when they knew they were destined to be together, they both went back to this night. It's possible it was the dark lights of the room that had made it happen, or maybe it was her blue dress. It could also be accredited to his dancing skills or maybe his devotion to her. Maybe it was the trueness of their friendship…but maybe not. Maybe it was just the fact that she was a girl and he was a boy and together, they just fit.


End file.
